Kuro High School: Freshman Year
by OneHellOfAWriter1012
Summary: Ciel is a freshman at Kuro High and he is in for a year when he meets a teacher that might become something more...
1. His Teacher, Handsome

Dsclaimer: I dont own Kuroshitsuji or Black Butler...I wish i do but I dont :(

* * *

Chapter 1: His Teacher, Handsome

Ciel Phantomhive groaned as his alarm clock rang. It was his freshman year and he was not looking foward to being around the upper class men. Ciel got up and dressed himself in some jeans and a t-shirt. Grabbing his backpack and his phone, Ciel slipped on his shoes and grabbed his hoodie from the chair at his desk.

"Ciel, hurry up and get out here." Ciel heard as he found his comb and brushed his hair.

Ciel ran outside to see Alois and Elizabeth waiting by the Mailbox.

" Hey guys. Ready for the first day of High School?" Lizzy asked as she walked by Ciel.

"Sure, whatever." Ciel mumbled as he put his headphones on.

As walked up the steps of the school, Alois saw his childhood friend across the yard.

" Finny, long time no see." Alois walked to his friend and left Elizabeth and Ciel standing there.

"I will see you first period, Lizzy."

Ciel walked to his locker and threw his books into it. Shutting the door, he noticed a man with short black hair with bangs in the front, walk towards him.

"You must be Ciel Phantomhive. My name is Sebastian Michaelis and I will be your Fine Arts and English Teacher as well as your homeroom teacher."

Ciel looked at the handsome teacher and cleared his throat.

"A pleasure to meet you Mr. Michaelis. I look foward to your class." Ciel walked towards his first period class, History.

As he sat down, Ciel looked around his class. Grell and Ronald sat down in the middle section of the class. To his left he saw Bard and Finny with Alois.

"Ciel meet Mayrin." Elizabeth said as she walked up to Ciel, dragging Mayrin behind her.

"Hi..." Ciel said as he turned away from them.

"Good Morning class. I am Mr. Faustus." Ciel heard as he drifted off into his own little world.

"Tonight's homework is reading the first five pages of your textbook and summarizing them." Claude walked out the door and left the class as the bell rang.

Ciel gathered his books and left the room. He walked to his locker to get his sketch pad and his Science book.

* * *

**Read and Review...Make this author a happy one and you can have your own imaginary Sebby :)**

**Snarry1012**


	2. His Teacher, Hypnotizing

Don't own Kuroshitsuji...Just type the fanfic for it...

* * *

_Ciel gathered his books and left the room. He walked to his locker to get his sketch pad and his Science book._

* * *

Chapter 2: His Teacher, Hypnotizing

Ciel entered the Art room early, the bell had three minutes till it rang

" Ciel, your early." Ciel turned around to see Sebastian walk through his office door.

"Mr. Michaelis..." Sebastian stopped his student from continuing.

" Its Sebastian in Private,Ciel."

Ciel nodded and smiled a little. As the bell rang Ciel and Sebastian went to their spots in the room.

"Phantomhive, I heard you were in this class. Get out of my spot, you brat." Ciel looked up to see Grell Sutcliff standing behind him.

"And why would I do that, Sutcliff?"

"Becuase if you don't then we will repeat what happened over the summer when you didn't give me your money."

Ciel growled and stood up, " Fine, try then."

"Mr. Sutcliff, detention with Mr. Spears after school today." Sebastian's low voice interrupted the remark on Grell's tongue.

"Aww. Come on, Mr. Michaelis. We were just chatting." Grell whined as he was dragged away by Ronald.

Sebastian turned to Ciel. "Are you okay, Ciel?"

Ciel nodded and blushed as crimson eyes stared at Blue ones.

"Meet me during your study hall." Sebastian chuckled at the blush on the teen's face.

"Of course, Sebastian."

* * *

After Science, Ciel made his way to his study hall room. It seemed that everyone went to the Library or to the hangout.

"Sebastian?" Ciel called as he walked into his teacher's office.

"In here, Ciel."

Ciel walked passed the desk into the supply closet and the door shut.

"Ciel..." Sebastian whispered into the boy's ear.

Ciel let a whimper escape his lips as the hot breath of his teacher tickled his neck.

"Sebastian...what are you doing?" Ciel moaned as experienced hands ran down his chest, teasing his nipples through his t-shirt.

"Teaching you the Art of Seduction," Sebastian ran his tongue along the others neck, earning a gasp from him.

"Sebastian. Please, more." Ciel begged the older man. Truthfully, Ciel had met Sebastian before but didn't realize it was him till he spoke his  
Name.

The bell rang as Ciel felt himself grow hard. " Sebas-"

Sebastian cut him off with a growl, "I will write you a pass later." He undid Ciel's pants and pulled out the hard cock, rubbing it fast and hard.

"God Damn it, Sebastian." Ciel moaned as his hips bucked into the hand. Cumming into Sebastian's hand, Ciel buried his head into the teacher's chest.

"Get dressed, Ciel. We will finish tonight at your house." Sebastian whispered as he kissed Ciel softly.

* * *

Authors Note:

**Like? Hate? This is my first public Kuroshitsuji fanfic. Give me suggestions and I will try to add them to the next chapter. **

**I'm going to be setting up a poll for other pairings in this fic.**

**Claude X William**

**Claude X Alois**

**Grell X William**


	3. His Teacher, Comforting

Don't own Kuroshitsuji...Just type the fanfic for it...

* * *

_ "Get dressed, Ciel. We will finish tonight at your house." Sebastian whispered as he kissed Ciel softly._

* * *

Chapter 3: His Teacher, Seductive

'Finally, I can go home after school and have some peace.' Ciel thought as he walked to his last class of the day. A

As he entered the room he froze when he remembered whose class it was.

"Mr. Phantomhive, please come in and have a seat." A deep voice said as he looked up. Sebastian was his last period of the day. Shit.

Ciel sat down at a desk closest to Sebastian's desk and farthest from the front of the room.

"Ciel! Where were you during Study hall? I was in the class room alone with Claude." Alois said the teachers name with a dreamy look on his face.

"Snap out of it Trancy. And as for where I was, Its none of your concern." Ciel said as he saw Sebastian chuckle as he heard Ciel's last comment.

Both boys turned around as the bell for class rang.

" Good Afternoon class. My name, as _some_ of you know, is Mr. Michaelis and this is World Liturature." Sebastian said as he sat down on a stool in the front of the class room. " I have low tolerance for misbehavior, so mind how you act around me."

Sebastian continued on about rules of his class till the bell rang.

" Dismissed, no homework. Mr. Phantomhive, stay behind for a moment."

Ciel remained seated until the last person left.

"I know you from somewhere, Sebastian." Ciel whispered as he walked up to the teacher.

"I worked with your mother, when you were younger. I used to come over and watch you while your father and mother went on business trips." Sebastian took out a picture of himself with a younger looking Ciel in his lap. "After your mother died, I stopped coming over after that. you were five at the time."

Sebastian sighed as Ciel thought and then nodded. "I remember now. You left me with my Bastard of a Father." Ciel snarled as he grabbed a fist full of Sebastian's shirt. "My father lost it after my mother died. He blames me for my mother's death still."

Ciel glared at the tall man who stood there listening to him. " Why did you leave?"

Sebastian looked down at the boy. " I thought you needed time of grieving."

Ciel chuckled darkly. " What kind of excuse is that? No matter, Its done and over. At least your here now." '_Better late than never' _Ciel thought

Sebastian pulled his student to his chest and wrapped his arms around him.

"I promise to you, Ciel Phantomhive, that I won't abandon you again."

Ciel wrapped his small arms around the tall man. "Please don't leave again."

"Never again, My Lord" Sebastian replied with a smile when Ciel laughed.

* * *

Authors Note:

**Like? Hate? This is my first public Kuroshitsuji fanfic. Give me suggestions and I will try to add them to the next chapter. 50 Reviews and I will update another chapter tomorrow.**

**Snarry1012**


	4. His Teacher, Pleasuring

Dsclaimer: I dont own Kuroshitsuji or Black Butler...I wish i do but I dont :(

* * *

_Ciel moaned as his teacher slowly made his way down his chest. "Sebastian, please. More..."_

Ciel moaned as opened his eyes. A dream. He looked at his watch and saw that it wasn't even two hours after school and he was dreaming about his friend. His teacher, Sebastian Michaelis, he was his watcher when his mother and father did business trips during his childhood.

"Sebastian..." Ciel whispered to himself and smiled.

He rose to his feet from his bed and made his way to the bathroom to take a hot shower. If Sebastian was coming over, then he needed to take care of his problem. Turning on the hot water, Ciel undressed himself, sneering at the scars he had recieved at the hands of his father.

"One day, he will pay." Ciel said aloud and stepped into the shower. Moaning as the water hit his skin, Ciel ran his hands over his chest and played with his nipple. He imagined it was Sebastian doing this to him, Ciel grabbed his cock and rubbed himself. Sebastian's long fingers, wrapped around his length. Just that thought made the teen buck his hips and come, and let out a whimper as he spoke the man's name. Breathing heavily, Ciel washed himself and turned the water off. Dressed and awake, Ciel made his way down to his fathers study. A note was placed on the desk.

_Ciel,_

_I will be away on business for the next three months, I left the credit card on the table and trust that you _

_will enjoy the freedom. Don't disappoint me, brat. Understood? or we will have a lesson about obedience and_

_respect when I return._

_Father._

Ciel smiled and threw the note into the fire as he laughed. The house was his for three months. He smiled again and almost tripped when he heard the doorbell ring.

"Ciel, It's Sebastian." Ciel ran to the door and opened it. "Sebastian..."

Ciel wrapped his arms around the man and kissed him. Sebastian, looking down at the teen, smiled and kissed back.

"Miss me?" Ciel moaned into the kiss and felt himself harden again. "I want you." Ciel began to rub against Sebastian's thigh, groaning from the friction.

Sebastian pinned the boy up against the wall and kissed his neck.

"Not here. The bedroom..." Sebastian whispered as he lifted his student and carried him to the bedroom that was obviously Ciel's.

"S-sebastian. Please. More." Ciel whimpered as he was lain on the bed.

Sebastian unbuttoned his shirt and undid his tie, setting them down on Ciel's desk. He turned back to the teen and smirked.

"Of Course. Allow me to rid you of those unnecessary clothes." Sebastian took his time taking the boy's clothes off, making sure to avoid contact with the painful arousal that was Ciel's. Taking Ciel in his mouth, Sebastian began licking the tip of his student's cock, earning a moan from him.

"Stop teasing me." Ciel gasped as a wave of pleasure shook his body.

Sebastian nodded and held three fingers up to Ciel's mouth. "Suck."

Ciel took the fingers in his mouth, teasing them with his tongue. Sebastian took his fingers and placed one at Ciel's entrance.

"This will hurt, but it will be over soon. I promise." Sebastian pushed the finger into Ciel and began to prepare the teen for him. Adding another finger, Sebastian held his other hand down to the boy's cock, and rubbed it in time with the finger thrusting. Sebastian removed his fingers and placed himself at Ciel's entrance.

"Ciel, bite my shoulder when I enter you." Sebastian pushed himself all the way into Ciel and waited for the teen to adjust to his size.

Ciel gasped as he felt a sharp pain and bit the older man's shoulder. Nodding to Sebastian, Ciel moaned as Sebastian moved in and out of him.

"Harder." Ciel hissed as he felt a jolt of pleasure.

Sebastian thrusted in and out of Ciel, finally at his end, Sebastian yelled out Ciel's name as he came in his lover. Ciel felt himself near climax and bit hard into the shoulder as he bucked his hips, and coming with his teacher.

Sebastian slid out of him and pulled him to his chest. "Mr. Phantomhive, I think that this will be a good year."

Ciel laughed and curled up in Sebastian's embrace. "Indeed."


End file.
